inFAMOUS 3: Back to Beginnings
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: And here we are, back where it all started. A grand reunion is taking place. *Part of Welcome to the New Age series*


Back to Beginnings

**December 31****st****, 2012**

And here we are, back where it all started. Home sweet home. Good old Empire City. It's impressive that they've started rebuilding this place. This place is healing. But its scars are something that may never be healed.

"Kuo? Nix?"

"Over here Cole baby." I made my way over to the two, still baffled by the fact that they weren't at each other's throats.

You know believe it or not, going to heaven really changes a person. For one thing, Nix actually looks nice for a change. Her clothes are still the same color but are a lot more conservative. Her vest jacket was zipped up and slightly longer. She still has that crazy up do but there was no more red coloration on them. The metal attachments on her hand were gone (thank goodness because those things freaked the hell out of me.) She actually has an "aura of goodness" surrounding her now. But don't judge a book by its cover. She could turn and snap your neck in a second.

Kuo still looked the same. She still had her piercing, icy blue eyes, dark blue makeup, and blue hair. Her clothes were the same but now a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up was now part of her attire. Her infamous freezing hands that exhausted cooling winds were no longer there.

I immediately assumed the worst.

"Do you guys still have your powers?"

Nix stomped her foot on the ground and oil was immediately shot out the ground.

"Hey, I still do. Sweet."

Kuo ejected a cold stream of ice from her hands.

"And so does Snow White." Nix smiled

"Yeah, I still do." Kuo smiled back.

Man it's so weird to not see them fighting.

"What about you baby?" Nix asked me.

I raised my hands and shot out double lightning bolts into the distance. Well there's something new. Normally I've only been able to do a single lightning bolt from one hand. Interesting.

"So what now?" Kuo asked.

"I honestly…don't really know." I shook my head. I just can't shake the feeling that the world is in a bad place right now. But what is it? We were somehow brought back for a reason. What's the threat?"

"Cole, it's okay. Everything has to come to light at some point."

"I know, but I wish we could get a head start on this somehow. If only…"

"Cole?" I immediately perked up at the unidentified voice. There was woman standing there wearing a sleevless, zipped up hooded jacket and red jeans tucked into dark gray boots. Her skin is pale, she has very short brown hair and her eyes are red. I know this woman very well.

"Sasha."

"Yes Cole. It's me." Even her voice sounds normal.

"I don't want to cause trouble. I only came to apologize and ask for forgiveness." She began walking towards me. Kuo and Nix tensed up feeling uncomfortable around this unfamiliar woman.

"For everything that has happened, I'm sorry." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. There was brief eye contact between us between us before she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Sasha, wait." I grabbed her wrist. "Do you still have your powers?"

"I still have the power over tar and I have still retained most of my abilities, but there is one I'm not sure about."

"Which one?"

_This one?_

I heard her voice in my head.

"Yeah, you still have it." She makes me take the term "I can't get you out of my head" to a whole new level.

"I've also picked up a couple more abilities as well. But those I've yet to explore."

"Okay. How about you stick around with us, we could use you. What do you guys say?"

"Not a problem with me man." Nix replied.

Kuo was silent but nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Sasha, meet Nix and Kuo. Nix, Kuo, meet Sasha." I stepped out of the way to let the three girls have a formal introduction with each other and be better acquainted. If I could only name one person who has definitely changed the most, Sasha would win by a mile.

The three of them seem to be getting along just fine.

"MacGrath." I turned around to see an old man, an old grizzly man.

"Alden?" I asked incredulously.

"In the flesh." Alden looks weaker since we last met. He's aged quite a bit, just barely standing on his two feet, relying heavily on his cane. I looked into his eyes and they were littered with exhaustion. But nonetheless, they were peaceful. He had a smile on his face.

"Ah the years have been good to you MacGrath. Me, well not so much as you can see." His voice was quivering. "Luckily I've been blessed with still retaining some of my abilities, but nothing major." He lifted a few rocks up from the ground with his mind. With a flick of his wrist he sent them sky high.

"Alden…"

"No MacGrath. My purpose in this world has diminished. My goals were never met and will never be. Now I just want to spend the rest of my years somewhere quiet. I'm heading over to New Marais."

"You're heading to New Marais for some _quiet_?"

"The world has changed MacGrath and it still is. I just want to soak it up as much as possible before I pass on permanently." He walked over to me. "Good luck in your endeavors MacGrath." and he patted me on the shoulder. He turned and began to walk away.

"But if my services are direly needed, you know where I am. But this time, ask around for Phil*." He launched himself into the air and flew away into the distance.

Nothing major huh?

Now based on the pattern of this reunion, there should be one more person coming back.

"MacGrath." Bingo

"John White."

"It's good to see you again. Good to see you again Agent Kuo."

"It's good to see you again too John."

John's appearance has also changed a bit. He still has scars and his eyes are still red. He now wears an open red jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I'm…I'm no longer the beast."

"You mean you don't have your powers anymore?"

"No I do, but not the same way as before."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled he opened his glowing red eyes and produced flames from his hands. Then the flames died out.

"My powers are strictly pyrokinesis now. But I can still take the form of the beast; I just don't have powers like a ray sphere anymore." He took a step towards me. "And I'm sorry for everything MacGrath."

"Don't worry about it. Things were different at that time. Desperate times called for desperate measures. It's behind us now." I extended my hand towards his and he took it in a handshake.

"So we's all here. What now?"

Good question.

"All I can say is that we need to keep a very close eye on things right now. Something big is about to happen and if we want to get any type of head start on this, we can't let anything slip under the radar." The rest of the group nodded. "We need to split up."

"Aww, after such a beautiful reunion?" Nix quipped in.

"Cole's right. Splitting up is our best bet right now." Kuo added in.

"Based on what's happened so far, everything bad usually happens in America so we should remain in the country. We should cover the major cities."

"I'll stay here." Sasha stated.

"Why here? There's not really much here."

"That's alright; this place has barely been put together so it allows a safe spot for me. But it also allows a safe spot for anything else that may spawn. With my new abilities I can observe anything that happens here or anywhere else. I would have a higher chance of stopping it or at least slowing it down." She looked at me. "If that's okay…"

What's up with her?

"Yeah that's fine. I'll head over to New Marais."

"Nix and I will head over to Vale City, California." Kuo responded

Are these two like sisters now?

"What about you John?"

"I'll remain with Sasha."

"Fine with me. Keep in touch everybody. We'll all meet soon again soon. I'm sure you all still have my number." I turned to look at Sasha. "But I doubt you need my number to contact me." I said jokingly.

She blushed and laughed softly.

"We'll be in touch." With that final message, John and Sasha ran off into the distance and Kuo and Nix teleported away.

I looked to the sky before I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let the power course through my veins. It's time to do something I've always dreamed of doing. It's time to do something that I've been envious of ever since I got these powers. I opened my eyes and jumped as a lightning bolt struck down from the sky, engulfing me. I continued to ascend...

**~I~F~3~**

On the outskirts of New Marais a large and highly visible lightning bolt struck down. It was odd to see because there wasn't a cloud in the sky and there wasn't any forecast for a storm. A man in white dropped down and landed, kneeling on one knee, with his head down. A roll of thunder rang out from the impact of the landing.

Thunder and lightning either foreshadows an oncoming storm or warns the presence of a strong storm already in progress.

That couldn't be any more accurate.

***= See what I did there? Heh...heh...oh boy. Je suis cou****rant** maintenant...

**Am I taking too big of a step here? Is bringing Sasha back AND having her become Cole's ally pushing it? Am I overstepping boundaries? Please let me know and I'll forget this happened. I'll just keep it on my computer XD.**

**Please excuse any awkwardness that's present here. I ran into a bit of a writer's block and writing this out helped me loosen up my head a bit.**

**Leave me your thoughts =) **


End file.
